A Reaper's Daughter
by cartoongal11
Summary: This is the story of how one young girl's life was changed forever after a tragic night. Thanks to a kind reaper, she becomes his daughter who learns the ways of being a grim reaper, and years later catches the eyes of a certain Earl.
1. Chapter 1

**A Black Butler Story**

**A Reaper's Daughter**

**First Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

~_London, England 1888/Night Time/? POV~_

Darkness...

Loss...

Cold...

Blood...

My once beautiful moon lite world of slumber has become my darkness of death. Six years old and all alone now in my room cold and scared of my surroundings. I was shivering from the cold coming from the opened window that was left open when the killer escaped. Yes I said killer, and he'd escaped after robbing my home and eliminating my parent's in the process.

The only reason he didn't kill me was because I hid in the secret compartment door hidden in my closet. My father had it built for me in case there was ever any danger and I had to hide. Turns out he was right about that for who knew that I'd have to hide in it to save my own skin. I stayed in there for what felt like ages until I slowly peeked out and looked through the crack of it and the closet door.

All was silent, but the doors opening up and my footsteps against the wooden floor. Blood spots were on the floor leading from my door to the window. As a curious child I followed the blood spot trail from my room to the room to the left. It was my parent's bedroom, and I grew concerned and scared for them. Alas, when I opened that door I was greeted by a dark and tragic scene.

I screamed and ran back to my bedroom where I fell on my knees and cried into my hands. I cried and I cried for a good long five minutes for seeing the horror that was in that room. I felt awful for not being there to warn them, but I had not heard the noise until a loud scream awoke me. Alerting me to vacate and hide without hesitation.

As I sat there on the floor crying, a large shadow hovered over my body. I didn't notice it at first, but then when I lifted up my head to try and calm down, I saw it and gasped. I wanted to run, but my body froze in fear and shock more from the cold. The killer had returned to finish the job, and I couldn't do a thing about it now. Cruel fate had fallen onto my world, and now I was going to be falling to my grave. I cried softly awaiting for death, but instead a voice spoke up and arms engulfed me lifting me up to a warm body.

"My aren't you a lucky girl. Surviving from that ghastly attack, you must be pretty clever, but you're all alone now. *sigh* Poor thing..."

Hesitantly I looked up at the person who spoke and saw a man with luscious long red hair and glasses that showed his lovely eyes. I saw a tiny bit of his teeth, but I could see that they looked like shark teeth. His clothes were as red as his hair and glasses making me think the obviously this man loved the color red.

Allot.

He frowned down at me, or rather it was more of a sad face?

Did he feel sorry for me?

He pulled out a book and scanned through the pages looking very hard for something. When he finally stopped his eyes moved right to left indicating that he was reading the page. He then looked down at me, then the book, and then me again. His expression changed to a very sad face. He looked like he was going to cry like I had already.

~_Grell's POV~_

I had just finished reading the girl's files. Apparently her name is Rebecca Danforth and her only living family members were now descended. She had nobody now, and as I looked down at her fragile body and her deep brown eyes, I saw the face of someone who was truly scared. Scared of what would become of her now and probably from seeing what death truly looked like now.

I wanted to help her, but William would kill me if I did anything but my work. If I left her she'd be shipped off to an orphanage for god knows how long and miserable for the rest of her life.

Oh she was such a precious little thing and all I wanted to do was snatch her away from this awful world the human called home and raise as my own. Hell why shouldn't I do that?! I would be a great parent like I am a reaper to this child and do everything with her. Who cares if William has a problem with it or if it's against the rules. Rebecca needed someone more then ever right now and I was it.

"How would you like to come and live with me as my daughter?" I asked her.

~_Rebecca's POV~_

"How would you like to come and live with me as my daughter?" The man in red asked me.

I sniffled and looked at him with much curiosity and surprise.

Not only did he want me to live with him, but he wanted me to be his daughter.

I must have been hearing thins, but I decided to ask him anyway.

"D-Did u ask me to stay with you as your daughter sir?" I asked him shyly.

"But of course~ I can't just leave you here, you're to precious and fragile to leave. I refuse to leave a helpless child here to be take away to some orphanage. So I would like you to come with me and I'll raise you as my own." He explained to me.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked him.

"Oh yes~" He cried out spinning me around in the air with much happiness.

"Ah!" I cried out because I didn't like to be spun around.

"No spinning please! No spinning!"

He immediately stopped spinning me and held me close again.

"Sorry about that, but I've always wanted a little girl to care for, play with, dress up, hold in my arms, love, nurture and call my own. You are just the little girl I've wanted so please say yes and I'll protect you and keep you safe." Then man in red explained to me.

I wasn't really sure what to say in reply to that. I wasn't even suppose to talk to strangers but I was talking to him anyway. Sure he seemed nice, but looks can be deceiving and for all I knew he was the killer. Still, I didn't have anywhere else to go and I was all alone. I didn't know how to take care of myself yet alone cook food or buy stuff.

I suppose this was my only option and I had no choice. But still, did I want to take that chance with this man who could possibly hurt me or worse? Shivers ran down my spine and not from the cold air but from that thought of what could happen to me. I think he noticed me shaking because he wrapped his coat around me till I was snugged as a bug.

"There we go, no more cold chills." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." I said softly.

His smile brought forth warmth and a little smile to me. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person, and really did want to help give me a new life? Still, I couldn't put my guard down just yet. Whether he was telling me the truth or not, I wouldn't know now. I would have to take a chance and just go with it. After all, he really could be a sweet man, but only time would tell.

"So, do you accept? Oh please accept. I really don't want to leave you here until someone finds you and your departed parent's." He told me.

"Well...to be honest I don't completely trust you sir, but I would like to." I replied.

His smile grew super big showing off his sharp shark teeth to me and hugged me.

"And I promise you I'll be the best mommy ever~" He said.

"...? Um aren't you a boy?" I asked confused.

"Well yes...but I act more like a girl and I love attracted men." He replied blushing.

"Oh, well I don't mind that as long as you're happy." I said with a smile.

"Well thank you baby~ My name's Grell by the way, and you're Rebecca Danforth correct?" The man known as Grell asked me.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I asked in surprise. I had not told him my name, and yet he already knew it. How odd's that, that he knew my name already?

Then I remembered the book he was looking through.

Was my name in there?

Why was it in there in the first place?

"Um Mr. Grell sir, is my name in that book you were looking in earlier? If so, why is it in there?" I asked him curiously.

"You're a smart girl Rebecca, yes your name's in here. Along with every name of everyone living here in London. You see Rebecca, I'm not suppose to tell you this, but since you're going to be my new daughter I'll tell you. See I've got this job that involves collecting certain objects that a person carries with them all the time. That object is their soul, and my job's to collect these souls when the time comes because I'm a grim reaper." He explained to me.

"A grim reaper? Like in the story books? You decide on what happens to a person, where they go, ect. that kind of stuff?" I asked him making sure I heard him right.

"Yes that's correct, you truly are a little bookworm just like William." Grell said happily.

"Who's William?" I asked not sure of who Grell spoke of.

"Oh he's my boss and a man I desire. Sadly he refuses to show any of his love for me yet, but I'm getting there. He's bound to confess to me sooner or later." Grell explained sounding very confident in himself. Determined to win the heart of this William man one way or another.

"Will I get to meet him?" I asked.

"Of course, I have to report my work to him so you'll be meeting him momentary." Grell replied.

"Where do we have to go?"

"To Heaven."

"The Heaven?"

"Yes, that Heaven. Now close your eyes and when you open them you'll get a big surprise."

I obeyed him, curious and anxious to see what would come once I opened my eyes. I felt the cold air hitting my face and a jumping motion going on. It didn't last for long because I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**What do you guys think?**

**Not much but it's a good start right?**

**Please red, review and comment on this story**

**Thank you**

**P.S. Suggestions are accepted for upcoming chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Black Butler Story**

**A Reaper's Daughter**

**Arguments and Agreements**

**Chapter 2**

~_William T. Spear's Office~_

It had been another long and busy day filled with tons of paperwork as everyday is along with keeping everyone and everything in order. As much of a pain it was, William did what he had to do. He was currently in his office finishing some paperwork for the board before retiring for the night and heading home. As he was finishing a document, there came a knock on the door.

"Oh William~" Came the voice of a familiar annoying reaper. With a heavy sigh William allowed Grell in not looking away from his paperwork.

Grell walked up to the desk still holding onto a sleeping Rebecca in his arms. William didn't notice this at the moment and kept working. Once Grell arrived to the front of the desk, William spoke up.

"What do you want Sutcliff I'm very busy at the moment."

"Uh well...now before you say anything I'd just like to point out that I got the job done tonight." Grell told him.

"*sigh* What did you do this time Grell?" William asked looking up from his paperwork to see a sleeping young girl in Grell's arms and wrapped in his jacket.

"Look I know it's breaking the rules but her parent's were killed and she has no one else. I had to take her with me, she needs a loving parent. If she stayed there she'd be miserable and sad." Grell explained to him.

"So you just took a human child? Do you have any idea how this might affect her?" William asked him sounding angry.

"Look I told her about my job and abo-"

"You told her about us?!"

Hearing this made William angry and stand up from his desk.

"Well let's not forget who told a certain author about who we were when we first worked together."

Oh Grell's got a good point there.

"That was different compared to this."

"Yeah well I was just as mad about you telling him who we were as you are right now."

"Grell she's just a child. You really think you can juggle the responsibility of being a parent and your job as a reaper? You can barely do your own job as it is without messing up half the time."

"Now see here! I can handle doing two things at the same time!"

"Oh I hardly believe that."

"William just give me a chance and I'll prove you wrong."

"You know I can't allow that Grell. The board will not allow it and this child clearly belongs being among her own kind."

"You don't understand, you weren't there when I first looked into her little brown eyes. I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. A child who had just lost her family and was scared of being all alone. I couldn't leave her there, she needs me."

As unhappy as he was, the look on Grell's face was one of a very unhappy reaper who told the truth and had that serious look upon his face. William never saw him this serious about doing something. Even more then his own job apparently. Though rules were rules, but Grell did have a good point about that day when they first worked together on their client Thomas.

William had told him about who they were and how they were watching and studying him to decide his fate. If Thomas could take William's knowledge of grim reaper's and put them into a book, then this child Rebecca as Grell called her must have understood that same information Grell gave her. William studied the child closely thinking very hard about this.

"William before you make your final decision I just want you to know that I'm willing to sacrifice and do whatever it takes for Rebecca. I'll find a sitter for those nights when I'm working late and I won't complain or slack off as usual. I'll take my job serious like you do and I'll work my fingers to the bone until the deed is done." Grell explained to him.

"Just please don't take away my little Rebecca."

A tear escapes his eye as he holds her close to him.

Against his better judgment and the board of reapers, with a heavy sigh, William knew what he had to do.

"Alright Sutcliff, you make a good argument therefore I'm giving you one week to prove me wrong. If you're serious and are willing to do what you spoke of, you may keep the girl and raise her as your own." William told him.

"I just have to help he-Wait what?" Grell began to say but stopped.

"Keep your promise and you may raise Rebecca." William repeated.

From a frown to a huge smile Grell's moody expression changed into a happy mood.

"However..." William began making Grell groan in annoyance.

"If you cannot handle the responsibility of being a parent and your job then I'm taking Rebecca to an orphanage."

Hearing this made Grell disappointed and upset, but it was better then not having the chance to prove William wrong. He'd do it, for the sake of Rebecca he would do anything to keep her with him.

"Deal, and prepare to eat my dust William because I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to take on the responsibility, work hard and when I come home exhausted and ready to pass out it'll show that I've done my part and Rebecca will stay here with me." Grell explained sounding confident in himself.

"I hope you're right Sutcliff, but remember you've got one week. So starting today which is Tuesday January 18, 1888 you'll have until next Tuesday January 25, 1888 to prove your word, or else." William explained.

**What do you think can Grell do it?**

**Can he juggle the responsibilities and work?**

**We'll have to wait and see**

**Read, review and comment please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Black Butler Story**

**A Reaper's Daughter**

**Day 1 of the Promise**

**Chapter 3**

With the deal made with William to prove that Grell was able to handle the responsibility of being a parent and working as a reaper, there was going to be allot of work ahead of him if he was going to succeed before next Tuesday. Otherwise, he was going to lose Rebecca and he didn't want that at all. Therefore, he had to prove to himself and William that he could juggle these tasks.

~_Day One~_

On the first day, Grell set his clock for 5:30 am so he could get a head start of his work. Yet as the clock chimed for 5:30, Grell didn't want to get out of bed just yet and tried to ignore the noise. It was to early and usually he didn't get up at this hour. The clock continued to chime as a way of telling Grell to get off his lazy ass and get to work. He kept trying to ignore it when the sound of crying shot him right up from his bed.

At first he didn't know what or who was making that noise, but then he remembered Rebecca and quickly hurried to the guest room she was staying in. There he found her sitting in bed and crying into her hands. Poor thing must have had a nightmare and woke up in tears. He hurried to her bed sitting down on it and holding her close.

"Rebecca, are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" Grell asked her.

She could only nod and hide in his chest. Whatever she had dreamed of must have been one hell of a nightmare if she was crazy up a storm. Grell held her close and gently stroke her brown hair while trying to comfort her.

"There, there, it was only a nightmare, it wasn't real. Your dreams can't hurt you baby, no need to cry." He told her.

Rebecca sniffled and snuggled into Grell's chest some more.

"I-I was all alone in a dark place an-and then someone was chasing me with something. This person tried to finish me off, chased me towards a cliff an-and then I fell to my doom! WAH!" She explained crying her heart out.

Hearing this nearly broke Grell's heart.

Even in her dream's, Rebecca isn't safe.

This proved that he had to get into gear for Rebecca's sake.

If he couldn't protect her then who would?

"Come on baby, u can sleep in my bed." Grell said carrying Rebecca to his bed.

Once in his room, he tucked Rebecca into bed and kissed her 4head.

"Shh...Now try and get some more sleep. I've got allot of work to do for William if I'm going to keep you. I'll be back in a while to check up on you, but for now sleep. A growing girl needs lots of sleep in order to grow." Grell explained to her.

"Okay, I'll try." Rebecca replied.

"That a girl, I'll be down the hall in my little work office if you need me."

With that said, Grell went off to get down to business.

~_5 Hours Later~_

Rebecca was awake and sitting on Grell's bed not sure what to do. She wanted to get up and find the kitchen and have something to eat, but she didn't know where to go or if she should leave the bedroom. So she just sat on the bed bored and hungry awaiting for Grell to return from his home office.

Meanwhile, Grell had been busy with weeks of paperwork to catch up on and it was really exhausting. He had been going at it for 5 hours and he still had loads of more piles to do.

"Ugh...This is so boring! How can Will get through all of this so fast? It's so lame and exhausting." Grell said to himself as he played with his quill.

"I think I deserve a little break. I mean I've been at this for 5 hours and I've gotten through most of my weeks paperwork I've put to the side. I'm going to check up on Rebecca, I wonder if she's awake?"

Getting up and out of the office, Grell went into his room finding a bored little girl staring up at the ceiling.

"Rebecca?"

"Ah! Oh hello, sorry I get scared very easily sometimes."

"Oh it's alright, anyway are you hungry?"

"Oh yes I am, I didn't know what to do so I just waited here."

"Aw Rebecca you could have come to me. I would have gotten you something to eat."

"Sorry, I didn't want to be a bother while you worked."

"Aw you could never be a bother to me Rebecca. Now let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay~"

Picking up Rebecca, Grell carried her to the kitchen and set her down in a chair.

"Okay, let's see what we've got to make for breakfast." Grell said looking through the cabinets and fridge for something to make.

He searched high and low from the cabinets to the back of the fridge, until he spotted some eggs.

"Ah~ Rebecca how do you feel about scrambled eggs for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Sounds good." She replied.

~_After Breakfast/Clean Up/Getting Dressed~_

"Okay, we're both feed, cleaned the dishes, got ourselves cleaned up and are now all dressed." Grell said looking at Rebecca with a smile.

Rebecca smiled back looking in the mirror at the new red dress Grell gave her to wear.

"Oh you look so beautiful Rebecca."

She blushed in reply and looked at the ground.

"Now then, I've still got loads of paperwork to get done and I'm trying to get more of it done today so I won't have so much later on during the week. Would you like to come and color while I continue with my work?" He asked her.

"Okay Grell." She replied.

"Oh honey just call me daddy no need to be formal."

"Sorry, but I'm still getting use to the changes that have happened."

"Understood, now let's get to work."

Off to the office again to finish more paperwork and draw away. Ah it was a busy day for the two of them, especially Grell who was growing tired very quickly over the large amount of paperwork he still had left. Sure he had a week to get it all done, but he still had to do his job with reaping souls and taking care of Rebecca. Therefore, he had to get most of the paperwork done now before work tonight, but there was still the need to find Rebecca a sitter.

"_Hm...Who can I find to watch Rebecca? I know I can't ask William because he has his own work to do, but maybe Alan, Eric or Ronald could do it?"_ Grell thought to himself thinking about who to hire now.

~_That Night~_

Grell was getting ready to go into work when there came a knock at the door.

"Coming~" He cried out walking to the door answering it.

"Ronnie hello~ Rebecca come here sweetie~"

"Hello Ms. Grell, so you need me to watch your daughter?" Ronald asked him.

"Yes, just until I'm done with reaping souls. She's very sweet and will do what you tell her to do. There's food in the fridge and her bedtime's at 8 o' clock no later then that. I should be home around 11 if I keep focus and get what I need done." Grell explained to him just as Rebecca came up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There you are, sweetie this is Ronnie, he'll be watching you tonight while I go and reap up some souls." Grell told her.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Probably until 11, but I'll try and finish quickly to get back home to you."

"Okay, but please hurry back."

"Aw honey don't worry, Ronnie will take good care of you until I get back. Then tomorrow we'll go to the park okay?"

"Um...Okay."

With a kiss on the forehead Grell headed out the door leaving Rebecca with Ronald.

"Um hello there, are you a friend of Grell's sir?" Rebecca asked him.

"That I am little lady. So, since your day's working and it's only 5, are you hungry?" Ronald asked her.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Come on, I'll make you some pasta alright?"

~_11:58 PM~_

Grell had just gotten home from a long and reckless night of soul chasing and collecting. He was never usually this tired, but he had been working most of the day on paperwork that he hardly had any energy left to reach his bed.

"Oh...That was the longest night of my night." He said to no one in particular.

Ronald popped out from the kitchen with an already bitten apple in his hand.

"Hey Ms. Grell, rough night?" He asked taking another bite into the apple.

"You have no idea. How was Rebecca?" Grell asked as he leaned against the wall for support.

"She was very good. Sweet and a good listener as you said. We had pasta, played a board game, I read her a story and then it was off to bed." Ronald explained.

"That's good, thank you again for doing this. Though I might need you again for the rest of the week depending oanymore work schedule." Grell told him.

"As long as nothing comes up I'm free to babysit again." Ronald replied.

"Good to hear, now here is the 20 dollars I owe you. *pays him* Thank you again and goodnight."

"Night Ms. Grell."

And with that Ronald was out.

Gathering up his strength, Grell walked upstairs and to the guest room where Rebecca was sleeping. He slowly opened the door letting a little light shine into the dark room To find a sleeping little figure in bed all sound asleep.

Carefully, Grell tip toes in, up to the bed and smiled. Rebecca was so cute in her sleep and he found her extra cute when she slept. He kissed her on the forehead and bid her a goodnight before going outside leaving the door open a smigg then going to bed.

**Another Chapter done and done!**

**Tell me what you think about it**

**Thank you and more soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Black Butler Story**

**A Reaper's Daughter**

**Day 2 of the Promise**

**Chapter 4**

_~Next Morning, 10:58 AM~_

It had been a long night for Grell and in all his efforts to get to bed, he had forgotten to set the clock for 5:30 AM the next morning. He was so tired from last night that it just slipped him, and now he's running late on today's work. When Grell woke up and looked at the clock, he screamed in shock and fear. Oh how could he have been so careless and not ready the clock before hand the other day? Now he's running late and had to get washed up since he still wore last night's clothes and looked like a mess when he looked in the mirror.

Like he had slept in a blender kind of mess or was outside during a crazy wind/rain storm mess.

So he scattered off to the bathroom and readied a bath for himself. He had to calm down and get his thoughts together before he went mad like Undertaker. Then he realized that Rebecca was probably already up and waiting for him in her room. He headed over forgetting about the running water from the tub. When he reached the bedroom, Grell found Rebecca eating an apple on the bed and playing with a paper doll.

Cut up paper was scattered on the floor with a pair of small scissors next to one of the pieces. Looked like someone found the arts n craft cabinet Grell kept for those days when he wanted to make a little something sweet for Will like a card or a picture.

Grell chuckled at the sight of this and came over sitting on the bed.

"I see you made yourself a little friend." He said examining Rebecca's work.

"I'm very impressed, you're a great artist Rebecca."

"Thank you, I love to draw and make little crafts allot. You really like her?" Rebecca asked him.

"I love her sweetie~" He replied happily.

Well this made Rebecca's morning for a big smile formed on her face from hearing this and she hugged Grell with much joy. This made Grell's morning for he was receiving a hug from his little girl which he took as a sign that she was accepting him as her father.

"I love you so much baby."

"*blush* I think I love you to, but I'm still not really sure just yet."

"It's fine, just getting to hold you and you not pushing me away is enough for me."

"I like hugs, they make me happy."

"They make me happy to."

"*giggle* Um may I have a drink please? I'm thirsty and could use something wet to quench my thirst."

Then the moment was cut short when he realized the water to the tub was still running.

"Eeep the bath!"

Quickly releasing Rebecca, Grell shot up from the bed, running down the hallway back to his room and into the bathroom where he saw that the water was starting to get close to the top of the tub. Grell turned off the faucet without hesitation stopping the water and could now relax.

"Phew, that was to close. The last thing I need is for the tub to overfill and water getting on the floor. Leaving a huge mess for me to clean up." Grell said to him sitting on the toilet trying to get his thoughts together.

"Just calm down Grell, calm down. I just have to get through the rest of that paperwork, do my job, take care of my little girl and I'll be able to relax a bit once I have Rebecca with me full time. Yet this isn't a joke, I can't screw it up like I usually do. One false move or if I don't finish my work and I lose her forever. I can't let that happen."

He was really serious about this and afraid to mess up.

He had to keep working if he was going to prove William wrong and keep his baby.

After all, losing a child in different ways is painful and heartbreaking for a parent. Which is why it's very, very important to Grell to prove his responsibility to William and himself. He just had to get his act and himself together to pull this job off.

Perhaps if he were to relax and make work more fun then he could pull this off? Though it's a long shot but better then trying nothing at all right? However Grell was worried that if he did what he usually did with a mix in his work then he'd blow all his chances to keep Rebecca.

"Relax...Breathe in...*deep breathe in*...*holds it for 10 seconds* Breathe out...*deep breathe out* I've got to stay in control and focus. Can't lose sight of what's important here." Grell said to himself.

Grell repeated the breathing process a few times before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Rebecca can I come in?"

"Of course you can honey."

The door slowly opened up and in came the little 6 year old girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"*sigh* I'm just a little stressed out honey. I'm tired from last night, but I got to keep awake and focus for tonight and the rest of the week." He explained to her.

"It's not easy being a grim reaper is it?"

"Can't say it is Rebecca."

"I wish I could help."

"As much as I appreciate that you're to young and I don't know if you would understand the paperwork I have to complete."

"I don't think I would either because I'm only six."

That made Grell chuckle a little bit and then pick up Rebecca. Setting her upon his lap before speaking again.

"You're a very sweet girl Rebecca with a heart of gold. If I'm going to keep you I have to work extra hard this week up to next Tuesday. Meaning I'm going to be very busy then I usually am and I'll be really tired as well."

"Does that mean no park today?"

The park?

Oh no!

Due to his lack of focus and dozy tiredness, Grell had forgotten all about the park today. He knew he had to get his paperwork done, but he didn't want to put off the park he promised Rebecca today. However this promise to Will was twice as important as going to the park, but he couldn't break the heart of a little girl.

Now Grell was stuck between a rock and a hard place; but maybe there was a way to do both things as the same time so that way he wouldn't feel guilty about breaking one of the promises.

Yeah...

That's it!

"Oh don't worry we're going to the park honey, but I'll need to bring some work along with me." Grell replied.

"Okay, but will you still play with me if you can please?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course I will honey, but remember I'm going to have to get more work done for my boss if you're going to stay with me understand?"

"I understand."

"Good girl, now I'll fix u up some breakfast then I'll bathe."

"What about your tub now?"

"You come first before a bathe honey. Now come on, I'll feed you first then I'll relax a bit before we go to the park."

"Okay, if you're sure about it."

~_Later~_

After a bit of a crazy morning, Grell and Rebecca had finally made it to the park at a quarter to 3. Grell had his paperwork in one hand and held Rebecca's hand in the other as they walked into the park together. It was an average sized park with swings, a slide, a jungle gym, a merry go round and plenty of room to run around and play.

"Here we are dearie the park~ Now I'm going to sit on the bench and watch you while doing my work. You go and have fun and if anything happens call me." Grell explained to Rebecca.

"Okay Grell." She replied.

"Honey I told you call me mommy or daddy." Grell said.

"Sorry, but I'm still not use to it yet." She said honestly.

"I understand, but please try call me that?"

"Maybe~"

"Oh you~ Now go have fun."

"Okay~"

Rebecca then ran off to go play on the playground equipment while Grell sat down and did more work on the paperwork. It wasn't much fun since he was looking down to write causing pain in his neck and his butt began to hurt on the bench after a while. Alas that's the life of an adult/grim reaper I suppose. All work and no play can make Grell a dull boy today.

Yes he wanted to go and play with Rebecca, but there was to much work to be done right now and not enough time. With Friday coming up tomorrow followed by the weekend it meant more paperwork and more reaper to do.

Yes sir the weekends were a busy time in the week.

Especially Sundays.

Hard to believe isn't it?

But a reaper's job is never done.

Suddenly, a cry in pain interrupted Grell's work and thoughts. He shot his head up and saw Rebecca on the round in tears. Quickly he dropped everything and ran over to her as fast as he could.

"Rebecca! Rebecca?!" Grell cried out as he came to her and noticed her knee was scrapped up.

"Honey what happened?"

"I-I was sliding down the slide and I tripped when I stood up and then I don't really know. I was on the ground and my knee hurts." She explained crying and holding her leg.

This hurt Grell to see his little girl like this.

If she was hurt and in pain then so was his heart.

Seeing her in tears made guilt form in his stomach because if he was only watching her instead of working then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"It'll be okay baby, Mommy's going to take you home and clean you up alright?" Grell explained to her.

Rebecca simply nodded in reply as Grell picked her up, went back to gather up the paperwork, and then went back home with Rebecca.

~_At Home~_

Rebecca was now cleaned, patched up on the knee and in bed resting. Grell told her to just ring this little bell he gave her if she needed anything while he did more paperwork. He wanted to stay, but there was far to much work to do And so little time. He was cut short when the sound of a bell went ringing. Off he went to Rebecca's bedroom to see what she needed.

"Yes honey what is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could you please stay here with me for a while?" She asked him sweetly making Grell just give in.

"Alright, whatever you want my sweet little girl." He replied with a smile and laid down next to her.

The pair got comfortable and relaxed on the soft mattress.

"Grell?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't let anyone take me away or hurt me right?"

"Wherever did you come up with that?"

"Well you seem so protective and caring like my parents were before...before...before...*sniffles*"

"Oh no, no, no don't cry. *hug* Shh...I promise, I won't let anyone ever take you away or hurt you while I'm around."

"Pinky promise? *holds out pinky*"

"Pinky promise. *wraps pinky around Rebecca's*"

**Well it took a while but it was worth it**

**I hope when you guys read this chapter you will enjoy it**

**Thank you**


End file.
